Cómplices
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: El Requiem de Zero era el comienzo y el final de una serie de malas decisiones pero que le darían el mundo que habían decidido tras salir del mundo de C, aun si tuvieran que hacer una trama estúpida ellos cumplirían su meta, eran cómplices de un sueño. Este fic participa en "Primer Objetivo Objetivo: Área 11" del foro de La Federación Unida de Naciones del fandom de Code Geass


**Cómplices**

 **Fandom:** Code Geass

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes: Lelouch Lamperouge, C.C. y Suzaku Kurugi**

 **Clasificación:** ¿K+, M o T? (vosotras juzgareis XD)

 **Disclaimer:** Code Geass © Ichiro Okouchi

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover

 **Summary:**

 **El Requiem de Zero era el comienzo y el final de una serie de malas decisiones pero que le darían el mundo que habían decidido vivir tras salir del mundo de C, aun si tuvieran que hacer una trama estúpida ellos cumplirían su meta, eran cómplices de un sueño. Este fic participa en "Primer Objetivo Objetivo: Área 11" del foro de La Federación Unida de Naciones del fandom de Code Geass.**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Spoiler? Tal vez locura…

 **Comunidad:** La Federación de Naciones Unidas

 **Palabras: 322 aprox.**

" **Lo irritante del amor estriba en que se trata de un crimen que requiere un cómplice"**

 **Charles Baudelaire**

Estas eran los últimos momentos, no faltaba mucho para terminar el Requiem de Zero.

Lelouch veía desde el suntuoso trono a la gente que lo miraba con el odio con que alguna vez el miró al emperador su Charles Vi Britannia, su padre quien fue destruido por su propia ambición.

Ante su carroza estaban sus hermanos Schneizel y su amada hermana Nunnally, quien se había rebelado contra él cuando tomo el trono por la fuerza con ayuda del Geass sometiendo a los otros herederos del trono de Britannia que al final por la falta de deseo de su hermano mayor, terminaron muriendo con las bombas Fleya.

La sonrisa en su rostro le hacía ver soberbio ante el mundo, pero en sí, estaba cansado de todo aquello por eso el Requiem de Zero destruiría el arma que había hecho que el imperio de Britannia fuera lo que fuera: El Geass.

Escucho las exclamaciones fingidas de Jeremiah Gottwald, al ver a Suzaku venir con su traje de Zero a cumplir su deseo por lo menos sabía que esta sería la despedida porque incluso le ofrecería a C.C. un mundo donde podría sonreír.

Cuando le vio venir, sonrío mientras sentía el filo de la espada atravesar su cuerpo pensando en que su hermana sería feliz, la amaba lo suficiente para que su vida se desvaneciera y quería ahogar la historia que destruyó el sueño de Euphy, serian cómplices hasta el final porque amaban a este mundo, aun si los odiaran.

Sabía que sería duro para Suzaku pero él era fuerte, no eran amigos por nada y dejando su legado sobre él, se dejó caer hasta Nunnally quien le dijo entre brumas que lo amaba, él también la amaba por ello con una sonrisa sintió el sueño de la muerte para no regresar sabiendo que había terminado su tiempo pero confiando en que Suzaku y C.C. como cómplices sabrían la verdad, eso era suficiente para él.

« »

Lelouch Lamperouge, No. Leoluch Vi Britannia, cuya vida había girado en torno a aquellos seres egoístas que jamás consideraron las vidas de otros sino solo en sus sueños y dejando de importarles el resto del mundo que se había sumido en un caos que hizo daño a todos los que amaba, incluyendo a Nunnally su hermana.

Su cabello negro y ojos violetas, tan parecidos a los de su madre pero la complexión delgada de ella prevaleció aun así tenía una determinación tan clara como la de su otro acompañante: Suzaku Kururugi, quien también había sido víctima del Geass y de los fines egoístas del emperador de Britannia

Aun si sus padres trataron de matarlo, aun cuando creían estar bien al pensar en todo ese plan absurdo y obligarlos a aceptar un mundo asi…

Su mirada fija en la memoria colectiva, Suzaku Kururugi sentía tal vez odio por escuchar como su elección solo le recordaría la muerte de Euphy y mirar hacia el futuro era recordar que ellos habían perdido a muchos en una guerra absurda, pero escuchar a Lelouch luchar ante sus padres con sus palabras decían que no era lo que pensaba de él.

El elevador del pensamiento había quedado, aun si alrededor veia solo las ruinas esto les recordaba que no había terminado y levantando su espada ante Lelouch vio su rostro determinado aún si el Geass estaba activo ya no le afectaba.

Pero el mundo de C estaba bajo su control, podían detener el tiempo o hacer alguna otra cosa; pero Lelouch había negado el plan de sus padres y eso podía ser…

─ **Miraremos al futuro…** ─Era la respuesta de Lelouch hacia C.C. cuando le preguntó que harían de allí en adelante, algo que lo tranquilizo y también le hizo bajar la guardia.

Distraído no se dio cuenta, como el cristal que cubría el cielo se restauraba y el salón del pensamiento a como antes de que entrarán allí y fue cuando pudo ver que C.C. estaba de pie tras él, se volvió para ser empujado contra el lugar de donde vino.

─ **¡LELOUCH!** ─gritó molesto tratando de agarrarse, lo último que vio de ambos fue sus rostros sin ninguna emoción, enfureciéndolo más y cayendo en la oscuridad.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lelouch había visto la traición y el odio en los ojos de Suzaku sabía lo que tenía que hacer aun si a él no le gustara y si recordara todo aquello, terminaría aquí y ahora con todo esto.

C. acercó hasta él y mirando fijamente a la memoria colectiva que se alzaba en aquella luz dejando a entender que aun tenía la oportunidad de conceder cualquier cosa, incluyendo el deseo de C.C. y entregarle a todos un futuro diferente, aun si no pudiera cambiar a la gente podría hacer más fácil las cosas.

─ **¿Estás seguro de lo que harás?** ─pregunto C.C. con sus ojos ámbar en él y consciente de ello Lelouch sonrío sabiendo que aquella mujer era su única cómplice hasta el final, aun incluso si le olvidara cumpliría lo que todos soñaban, un mundo en el que pudieran vivir…aun si él no estuviera allí y tampoco el Geass.

─ **Si, no hay vuelta atrás** ─dijo y luego con toda firmeza se volvió hacia las múltiples conciencias que estaban frente a él, un deseo que podía trascender mas allá de las barreras del tiempo o de lo posible para un ser humano — **Lelouch Vi Britannia les ordena...**

« »

—  
"".


End file.
